Penguin in the Pretty Pink Dress
by CookiePearl
Summary: Rico spends so much time with that doll of his. What did that doll have that Kowalski didn't! Soon enough the scientist thinks of a way that could perhaps gain Rico's attention.
1. Pretty Pink Dress

**Author's note** : Trying for some Kico here so let's see how this works out. I don't even know where I was going with this but I made a story out of it!

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own the characters they belong to Dreamworks and Nickelodeon

* * *

 _Pretty Pink Dress_

The day was going pretty well for the four penguins. Visitors came and went like usual and their cute routine was again successful in bringing in the crowd.

It was a smooth day as no threats have been after them lately but they were still ready and alert for anything out of the ordinary.

Because everything was going pretty calm, Skipper let them have time to themselves after they were done with their training exercises.

Rico of course chose to be with that doll he loved so much, happily singing as he groomed her beautiful blonde hair. Once he finished he hugged her and even planted a kiss on her cheek.

He wasn't aware a certain penguin was secretly watching from behind his invention.

Kowalski wanted to use up his free time working on enhancing surveillance with plush toys containing cameras that can also shoot out missiles but he never was able to get it to not explode on him.

Then Rico had caught his eye and now he couldn't stop watching as he fawned over that little doll of his. It was rather tiresome to keep watching Rico give that much affection to something that didn't even have a nervous system let alone a beating heart!

No doubt he was jealous that it wasn't him getting that affection. Kowalski had been staring for quite some time, making sure to get back to his work whenever Rico would look up.

He just couldn't understand. _What did that doll have that I didn't?_ This was a thought that haunted Kowalski for ages now. Rico was so enthralled by that doll that whatever move he made wasn't noticed. Not that he made any moves but it wouldn't matter if he did anyway! Rico loved that doll too much.

 _Maybe I can get rid of it._ Kowalski contemplated, rubbing his beak slowly as he thought about all the things he could do. However, it would be wrong to do that to poor RIco so he didn't think too much on it. _Though perhaps he could maybe try something like_ -

"No! Stop it brain you mustn't think like this!" Kowalski interrupted himself, gaining the attention from the others.

"Must not think like what, K'walski?" Private asked him.

Kowalski mustered a smile and tried to explain, "That was for losing concentration and I needed to get back to work yes that is what I must do!" Which is exactly what he did and kept doing so until he was sure everyone lost interest and went back to what they were doing.

Unfortunately that meant Rico continued with his previous actions of loving his doll. There just had to be some way he could gain Rico's attention! Anything! Something to get Rico's attention away from that pink dress wearing doll, who wore it pretty well he will admit.

Wait pretty pink dress that was the answer! It must be what Rico was being allured to and perhaps the hair was super soft that he couldn't resist brushing it.

Now combine all of that with his intellect and charm and you have the perfect mate for Rico. He already had the right wig to use from having to wear it during Private's driving practice. All he needed was the dress. Perhaps the gift shop had some he could borrow.

It would be tough to sneak out late at night on his own. Normally this was a job all four would take or even just three but alone was a different story. With quick wits and his skill, however, it should be an easy task for him.

Luckily, midnight wasn't far off and everyone would be heading off to bed. That's when he would head out. If he could make it past Skipper that is.

* * *

Two hours have passed. Skipper announced that they should sleep in order to get up bright and early the next day. That only meant he had another training exercise in store for them. One probably more brutal than the last.

The scientist had many cups of coffee to make sure he had the energy to endure staying up this late. He wasn't too unfamiliar with all nighters but when it was needed he was capable of staying up super late.

Now he waited until everyone was deep in their slumber. It felt like another two hours and it was starting to get to him as he was fidgeting around in his bunk, trying to get comfortable but those cups of coffee certainly were doing their job.

Finally the sounds of snoring told him everyone was sleeping.

Kowalski shifted a bit so he could hear them more closely, making sure they were fast asleep.

There was loud snoring from directly under him which definitely meant Rico was asleep. Kowalski lowered himself a bit so he could reach the larger penguin and he lightly struck his belly to get just the object he needed. Rico spat out the paper clip that might prove useful when reaching his destination. Good thing for him, Rico was a huge heavy sleeper who could sleep through pretty close to anything.

Very carefully and quietly he lifted himself back up and went to spy on Private, who also was soundly sleeping.

Now came the tricky part. Reaching the floor without waking up their mistake could lead to Skipper hearing him and catching him in the act, before he could even take one step! Or was he exaggerating and his leader wasn't as a light sleeper as he would assume.

 _He is known to be paranoid so one would assume he'd be a light sleeper. Then again you can't always make assumptions it can get you into trouble. But if he didn't make this assumption-_ There he was again with overthinking it! He should just do it! Just walk right out of here no big deal.

It felt like it took years before he finally had the guts to leap from his bunk and land right next to Skipper, who just had to be sleeping on the bottom bunk today.

When Kowalski felt his feet touch ground he instantly froze in whatever pose he was in. His back was to Skipper so he couldn't tell if he had woken up.

The poor penguin was holding his breath, afraid his breathing would even be enough to wake up Skipper until he heard mumbling of some sort. _Was that Skipper talking?_

Kowalski turned slowly and found Skipper was muttering something but his eyes were still closed. He couldn't believe it. He was sleep talking! Kowalski never even knew he did that. Now he was curious what their leader would say when under a trance-like state.

"No hula girl you can't leave me now it was an accident," Skipper said, almost too low for Kowalski to hear.

That was odd. Skipper almost never spoke of that doll after...the incident.(1) He didn't want to dwell on that thought for too long however so he stepped away from their leader's bunk, making sure each step he took made the least amount of noise as possible.

Finally reaching the ladder, he took one last look to the others before opening the hatch. There was only a small creak until he managed to squeeze through and close it back up.

It was amazing he managed to get outside but here he was! Alone with the distant sound of cars passing by.

There was something about the zoo at night that he found very calming. Maybe it was the fact no people were around and it was just the zoo animals there, sleeping and not having to worry about anything until the next day.

There was no time to think about the sight any longer so he kept moving forward. The souvenir shop he knew by heart now and how to get there in the shortest amount of time. One trip over to Marlene's habitat and he'd be there in no time.

Kowalski wouldn't dare to go directly through the habitat since that might wake up the otter, so he slid only near it so he could reach the shop in still decent time.

As he would assume, all the lights would be off to conserve energy. Normally the penguins would then stack on top of each other to get to the window and enter from there but obviously he would have to find a different solution. Perhaps the backway?

Reaching the back door entrance he found someone had been messing with the lock. There was something stuck inside of it and it looked to be like some sort of stick. The door was still unlocked. Poor guy couldn't even figure out what was just child's play for him by now.

It was fortunate he snatched the paper clip from Rico earlier. It seemed it would come in handy after all. Now he needed something to stand on so he could reach. There were piles of trash bags around he could use those.

Kowalski held his breath and lifted the horrible smelling bags underneath the lock. Three was enough for him to perfectly reach and unlock the door.

For him it was a cinch. It didn't take long for him to hear the clicking sound and the lock loosening from the handle.

He tried moving the bags aside without getting any of the trash on him but one slip of a banana peel ruined all of that for him.

All that was heard was a yelp and bags tumbling onto him. Cans rolled to the side as he attempted freeing himself from this trap of stench. The same banana peel he slipped on somehow landed on his head and he pulled it off furiously.

 _Rico better appreciate what I am going through for him._ Kowalski thought before stepping inside.

Good thing for the moon to be shining just enough for the shop to have enough dim light to be able to see. He didn't necessarily bring a flashlight with him.

Now where were the plush bears that sometimes had dresses on them. There were some old ones more farther back in the shop from the time they made the polar bear wear one for show. He felt bad for that bear.

The shop was more dark on the right side of the room and it was proving to be a bit difficult for him to search around. He found many plush of him and the others and a few of the lemurs. They were all scattered in huge sets of barrels, waiting to be bought from parents whose children just had to have those plush toys.

There were some polar bear toys but none were the ones he was searching for. This place just had to have clothing it just had to! What gift shop would this be if it didn't?

Suddenly Kowalski heard something shatter. Something that sounded like if it were made of glass along with many other objects scattering across the floor. A shine on the floor caught his eye and indeed it was glass surrounded by what looked like little beads and fake powdery snow.

A snow globe would be his best guess but there was no time to investigate what it was. There was someone else in here with him. It seemed the guy who had tried breaking in before did find an alternative entrance.

His flippers were up, he in battle pose and ready to strike whatever threat came rushing toward him.

Kowalski didn't want to take a step in case he would step on a piece of broken glass so he stood there patiently, fully on the alert, waiting for the person to make their move.

Moments passed and still nothing until he heard glass shattering again and a faint "Are you kidding me."

"Show yourself you intruder!" Was all Kowalski could think of to say. The voice was too quiet for him to recognize so he kept his ground.

"Ok I surrender!"

Kowalski widened his eyes, now recognizing the voice to belong to a certain lemur. He was proven correct when Julien came out of hiding, his arms in the air. For some reason, he was also wearing a hula skirt and _...were those coconuts strapped to his chest?_

"Julien what in Einstein's name are you doing here?" Kowalski asked, demanding to know why he was seeing a lemur here dressed in drag.

"It is not what it looks like!" Was all Julien replied, now lowering his arms seeing as it was just Kowalski there catching him in the act.

"Please explain what it is supposed to look like then," Kowalski said, offering him a chance to explain what this all was.

Julien lowered his eyes, "I cannot be telling you it's a secret."

Kowalski was confused with the lemur's behavior. He didn't know much about Julien but even he knew that the lemur showing a sign of uneasiness was not matching to his usual personality. He suddenly remembered that someone had been tampering with the lock so he then asked,

"Wait so you were the one who attempted breaking in here earlier? How did you even get in the lock was still in place?"

"Yes that was me. Then I figured that was too much work so I just tried the front door. They must have been expecting me if they left it unlocked." Julien grinned, now showing that usual cockiness again.

"Okaaaay but that doesn't explain the skirt and _other things,"_ Kowalski said, unable to look directly at the coconuts because he felt it was disrespectful to. Also it was a bit disturbing.

"I needed them. The gift shop gifted me with this outfit so that I may now be more attractive," Julien answered, even posing to show off his new outfit. "So what are yoooou doing here penguin? The king deserves to hear this story now."

Kowalski couldn't help his blushing, remembering the reason was to get a dress for Rico. It was oddly like what Julien was doing minus the Rico part.

"I was out gathering supplies needed for the team," Kowalski tried stating firmly but his voice still hinted some shyness to it.

Julien found that talking from a distance was getting tedious so he leaped onto the shelves and gracefully landed in front of him. Now getting into his face.

"Something tells me the penguin isn't telling me what the penguin should be telling me. Are you here for someone?"

Now it was Kowalski's turn to not give eye contact. "It's not something you need to know."

"Why not? I am too curious to leave now. I won't stop asking until you tell me smartie penguin," Julien said with a sly grin. "Are you gonna tell me now?"

Kowalski turned his head, away from the insistent lemur. "No Julien and I would stop asking if I were you. You're not breaking me that easily,"

"What if I tell you why I am here? Would that be enough to get you to spill your secrets?"

Kowalski stood there silent, his curiosity now getting the best of him. Would it be a wise move to barter like this? Julien seemed to know where the outfits were and it would truly help save him time so he could get back to the HQ.

He came to a conclusion and turned to Julien. "I'll take the offer. Tell me your reason for you sneaking out into the souvenir shop."

Julien smiled, his fingers poking at one another as if he were shy. Or maybe he was actually being a little nervous. _This must be some secret._

"I may have came here to get this outfit for someone because I know they like this girly skirt thing. It does make my booty look very stunning."

Kowalski definitely made sure not to look when Julien revealed his rear end.

"Okay you don't have to reveal everything to me," Kowalski said in disgust. "But this is intriguing how you went through the trouble for someone. Who might I ask did you fall for?"

"Hey you still have to tell me your story thingy now!" Julien said, folding his arms to show he wouldn't say more until he got his part of the deal.

"I'll tell you but promise this is a secret between only us do you understand?" Kowalski asked, narrowing his eyes up at him because he didn't want anybody to know before he could make his move.

"Yes I promise until I don't feel like it."

"Julien!"

"Fine I won't tell anybody just tell me already!" Julien said, getting super impatient and just wanted to hear already.

Kowalski took in a deep breath. "Alright. I came here for a dress. A pink one to be exact."

Julien gave him an all knowing look. "Oh sounds like the penguin is also in love. Dressing up for your lover making it sexy for them. Always gotta give variety."

Now Kowalski definitely was blushing now, every part of him just wanting to leave. This was just so embarrassing.

"I told you all that I am willing to say so no need to continue this any longer then it has to. Now please direct me to the outfits."

"I shall help you with your love quest because you seem to need it," Julien offered, directing him farther back into the shop where he found his outfit. "Also there is glass everywhere gotta be careful."

"I am well aware of that," Kowalski answered, knowing perfectly whose fault that was.

"Wait!" Julien yelled, stopping abruptly causing Kowalski to bump into him.

"What is it? Did you spot something?" Kowalski questioned, fearful that they have been seen.

Julien picked up something and showed it to him. "It's a silly penguin!"

Kowalski was staring at a small Skipper figure that must have been broken out from one of the snowglobes.

"Julien I don't have time for this just show me the area with the clothing already!"

"You are just jealous I have one and you don't," Julien bragged, now admiring his prize.

Kowalski paid no more attention to whatever Julien was doing and just continued to follow him to the back.

"Here you go, penguin! Pretty pink dresses and a wide selection to choose."

"Yes I see now a wide selection of pink and more pink," Kowalski said, seeing that the only color they had was pink. Which is what he needed coincidentally. He just picked one that looked the nicest.

"There now you have what you need to impress your lady or guy or whatever the smartie penguin is into. I'm not a judgemental king."

"You saying you're not judgemental would be a lie in fact I think you judge at least one person every day. But who am I to judge," Kowalski replied.

"Good then I shall be heading back to my kingdom. You can pick up your mess here." With that Julien quickly leaped away and out the door, leaving Kowalski having to pick up after him.

Kowalski merely sighed. He should have foreseen this but lucky for him he was an expert at cleaning up messes. Especially from having to live with Rico for so long.

He spotted a broom nearby and grabbed it, giving it a quick twirl before getting to work with sweeping up all the broken glass.

This was already an odd day for him but he was doing all of this for Rico so he certainly wasn't going to stop right there.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Footnotes: 

1\. Watch _Madly Madagascar_ to get what is being referenced. _I should so make a Skiju moment out of a certain scene from that special too._


	2. Caged

Author's note: I swear this was like the Koju chapter but I promise the Kico shall soon come! Jib if you're reading this then you're gonna looooove this chapter hehe

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters they belong to Dreamworks and Nickelodeon

* * *

 _Caged_

"There," Kowlaski said as he swept all of the remainder of the glass into the garbage bags. He made sure to be thorough with his cleaning and not leave a single piece of evidence behind. The last thing they needed was Alice finding out.

Final thing left to do was to lock the door and he would be on his way back home. Nobody would know he was gone.

Kowalski exited the zoovenir shop and pushed the door firmly shut, making sure the click was heard. He moved the bags back together and placed the lock back on the handle, also making sure he didn't fall and slip this time. That last fall wasn't so pleasant to want to do it a second time.

Now leaving the shop he caught sight of something out of the ordinary. There was a faint glow at the main entrance of the zoo as if there was someone there. Were those headlights?

Before he could go investigate, he heard someone call out his name. Or at least it sounded like his name.

"Julien?" Kowalski turned and barely was able to avoid the lemur as he came rushing toward him.

"Smarty penguin you have to help! There is big huge guy outside the zoo you must go do something about it! I do not want him ruining things for me with his presence!"

Kowalski was observing the fact that Julien still had the outfit on. Whatever the reason for him to still be wearing it, he sure was committed.

"So my suspicions were correct. Someone definitely is here but why?" Kowalski questioned, wondering what tactic would be the best. Going on an investigation now would be tricky especially when doing so alone.

"I am seeing a lot of standing around when I should be seeing a lot of penguin action!" Julien interrupted his thoughts, raising his arms up in frustration seeing how nothing has been done yet to deal with this problem. "I bet if Skipper were around he would teach that guy a lesson!"

"Skipper isn't here and you promised to keep quiet about this, Julien. So keep it down," Kowalski ordered, making sure that Julien didn't go run off to tell Skipper. If he played his cards right he could deal with whoever was sneaking around the zoo and still return home without getting caught.

Julien merely folded his arms and began tapping his foot impatiently. "Okay but for a smart penguin you sure are slow."

"Just relax and tell me all that you saw. I need a detailed description to know what we are up against," Kowalski said, reaching for his drawing pad which he always took everywhere with him no matter what. You never know when his intellect and drawing skills would be needed.

"There is this strange guy out there in this very hideous blue outfit. So out of date I'm telling you. And he is trying to use one of those magic camera thingies to capture us all!"

Kowalski lightly smacked his forehead at the lemur's ignorance. "We have already been through this before. Cameras are not magic nor do they capture beings and trap them inside. I thought we made that clear during your whole losing Maurice incident."

"This is no time for your smart talk, Koal...Cole...Koala?"

"It's Kowalski!" He couldn't believe Julien didn't know his name. How long have they known each other?

"I forget sometimes okay! You penguins and your names! It's much easier to call you whatever I want like silly penguin, bossy penguin, or even flightless bird. Ooh can I call you...Bobbie!?" Julien asked with an innocent smile.

"I would prefer you don't call us whatever you want. We have names you know," Kowalski reminded.

"I don't always do it I say Skipper sometimes."

"What?" Kowalski questioned, eyeing him curiously.

"What? I didn't say anything clearly you are crazy," Julien said with a nervous laugh.

Kowalski didn't have time for this he needed answers now. "Focus Julien! The headlights over there near the front gate. Who do they belong to?"

"I am trying to tell you it is some huge guy with big muscles and he was even wearing shades. He is trying to act all cool like he owns the place. Who does that?" Julien scoffed.

Kowalski drew all of this down, making note of the outfit that sounded familiar. Perhaps they met someone who wore blue all the time. Looking down at the finished drawing, he was able to come up with some theories who the intruder might be. The guy described sounded too much like a certain someone and he hoped it wasn't him they were dealing with here.

Putting the drawing supplies away, he started heading over to the direction of the headlights but staying close to the walls where he could hide if needed.

"Hey you can't be doing this by yourself!" Julien called out, following Kowalski to his hiding spot.

"I would advise you to head back to your habitat. I can handle this myself. You'll only get in the way and you tagging along will increase the chances for one of us to get caught. Most likely you of course."

Julien placed his paws on his hips. "Oh if anybody is getting captured it shall be you!"

"I am used to this sort of missions and you are only familiar with lemur activities," Kowalski countered.

"If by lemur activities you mean me a king and a born leader then yes perhaps," Julien replied smugly, obviously wanting to get under his nerves.

Kowalski saw no point in continuing this conversation and decided to just let him do what he felt like doing. He seriously wondered how Skipper controlled him. The lemur just never liked to listen to reason!

"Alright just keep the voice level to a minimum and follow me," Kowalski ordered, leading the way to the front of the zoo but stopping short in order not to reveal himself just yet. He peeked his head out from the cement walls and heard a really familiar voice.

"Do you see now penguin!?" Julien asked after having pounced on his back and pointing to the direction of the intruder. "Who is this guy who dares interrupt my quest!"

Kowalski shoved Julien away, narrowing his eyes at him. However, he knew the answer, no matter how much he wished it wasn't true. There was no mistaking it now after having heard the voice. It was that crazed lunatic of an animal control worker, Officer X.

Officer X finished setting up more video cameras around the front of the zoo. "Those darn penguins have me close to losing my job if I can't find one single evidence I can kiss this animal control job goodbye."

"He is kissing who now?" Julien asked with a hint of fear and disgust in his voice. "That guy is not kissing me if that is what he is planning."

"That would be the least of your problems. The four of us have a difficult time dealing with him I don't think revealing ourselves to deal with it ourselves would be a wise idea," Kowalski explained, still focused on his movements to make sure they were still safe and out of sight.

"This can be our secret mission!" Julien squealed with joy, already getting excited to prove himself. "We steal those cameras and then no more problem It's so simple and so clever like me! The clever part not the simple part."

"We don't know for certain he even has any evidence for anything. Blowing our cover now would be too high of a risk," Kowalski responded.

"Sounds to me you are just too scared to try," Julien said smugly. "Do I need to bring out the mocking for you too like I did with Skipper. You remember that day. The day we beat you flightless birds in that capture the flag game."

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "Now isn't the time to start having flashbacks, Julien. Plus we beat you in the end."

Then Kowalski spotted Officer X entering within the zoo grounds and now they were trapped with him inside. He had no trouble getting over the cement walls.

Officer X had a more serious look on his face. "You penguins can't hide from me I know what you four do at night!"

Julien slowly turned to Kowalski with a concerned look on his face and the scientist shook his head the second he got what Julien might be thinking.

"Secret missions to make my life miserable that is what!" Officer X continued as he started searching for any sign of suspicious activity.

Kowalski began backing up, forcing Julien to do the same.

"We need to get back into our habitats!" Kowalski whispered. He knew retreating would be the best thing to do at this moment and anything else would be unnecessary if not also idiotic.

"Are we running away? Is this how you penguins take care of problems?" Julien asked with a judgemental look on his face.

"No this is retreating but manlier. Back to the habitat you go!" Kowalski didn't wait for an answer back and started pushing the lemur to the direction of his habitat.

"Wait!" Julien stopped abruptly, causing Kowalski to almost trip over him.

"What is it Julien!?" Kowalski's voice almost squeaked as he was in a state of panic and anger at the moment and he was not about to let Julien get him caught.

Julien was searching all sides, freaking out over what looked like nothing.

"I can't find Skipper! He's gone I lost him! I need to go find him." The lemur was shaking him repeatedly while Kowalski tried his best to calm him down.

Kowalski had to push himself out of his grasp before he could even focus on what Julien was telling him. "You realize Skipper is not here right?"

"Not that Skipper!" Julien corrected him. "The cute little figure from the snowglobe! I lost him and I need to find him right now!"

Kowalski took a while to get what Julien was referring to.

He was enraged for Julien to even suggest they go look for that object! "You are out of your mind if you think-" Footsteps approaching them quieted him down. Without further thinking he dragged Julien to Marlene's habitat and into the water before Officer X made it to the spot where they previously were.

Officer X squinted when he heard a splash. Now he was on high alert once he became aware that he certainly was being watched.

"Hold your breath,"

"Why do you I need to hold my breath?" Julien received his answer when Kowalski pushed him underwater. He joined him and gave him a nod, indicating that everything would be fine.

That didn't have much effect on Julien. The lemur was fighting to get out of the water but Kowalski kept him in place until he knew enough time passed for them to get out safely unnoticed. He would be fine. There was no way he was going to let him run out of air, making him have to give...mouth to mouth. The mere thought of it sent chills down his spine.

Counting numbers in his head, he waited until he reached to ten before releasing Julien. Julien didn't waste any time to resurface, already flailing his arms and yelling.

"You could have killed me and you got my outfit all wet! I should have you punished for this!" Julien was horrified at the sight of his outfit possibly ruined.

"Just be quiet!" Kowalski shushed him. "I needed to do so he would leave that spot and fortunately for us it worked. This is our chance to get back home." Sadly for him, the outfit he borrowed from the zoovenir shop got the same treatment. No worries he could always air dry it and everything would be fine.

"I must find that Skipper I need it! It's the law of finders keepers that I must have it with me and not lost!"

"Even if it was a law you shouldn't risk your life for some toy figure that you could get some other day! Let me remind you it's of our leader, Skipper! When I say our I don't include you by the way," Kowalski didn't have the slightest idea why this figure was so important to Julien. He had to be acting like this so that he could complicate things for him.

Julien ignored him and seemed to be focused on something near the zoo's main entrance. Something had caught his attention but Kowalski couldn't quite see what it was.

"There he is!" Was all Julien said before leaping out of the water and over to whatever it was he saw.

"Julien you are just going to get caught!" Kowalski didn't know whether to feel annoyed or afraid. One thing was for certain was that he needed to get Julien out of plain sight.

By the time he reached Julien, he was already cuddling with what he would guess was the toy figure.

"You naughty penguin escaping the handsome me," Julien spoke in a soft voice to it.

Kowalski watched him snuggle closer to it and begin murmuring stuff to the figure but it was now too low for him to hear.

"Alright you have that toy back now please go back to your habitat!" Kowalski urged, also trying to shove him in the process.

"So this is where you two were."

Officer X was confronting them, cornering them into a dead end.

Kowalski already was thinking of his options. "Julien I will divert his attention onto me. You are going to slip past him and grab the others. Don't bother with keeping the promis I will think of something later."

"Ehhh that sounds like something the sciency penguin can do. You go do it," Julien said, pushing him forward.

The scientist attempted sliding past but Kowalski couldn't even move past his legs before Officer X grabbed him and placed him into a cage. Officer X wasted no time capturing Julien and soon they were captive in the small cage.

"I knew I'd get something tonight," Officer X said in a proud manner. "I thought I would just get footage of your midnight crimes but getting live proof will serve me better."

Kowalski knew that they were going to be taken for interrogation now and there was no chance of escape.

The officer was now whistling a happy tune as he walked back to his van to collect his equipment. He threw both them and the equipment into the back, not bothering to do so gently as they fell with a loud thump.

"You two just get comfy because escape is impossible when Officer X is around. I may not have all four of you penguins but one is enough to show an audience how dangerous you really are. The lemur can be used for your target practice." He laughed at his last comment before closing the two doors shut, enclosing them in darkness.

"What are we gonna do!? Do something penguin because I do not want to be a target for anybody!" Julien was attempting to push the cage door open but with his small intellect he was not going to figure out how the cage actually opens. Plus there was a lock so any attempts wouldn't work anyway with the amount of force he was using.

"Remain calm Julien," Kowalski began, placing his flippers on Julien's shoulder to make him stop moving and focus. "We will get out I just need to think of a plan."

"Hurry it up already and use that brainy parts of yours! I don't want to spend the rest of my life stuck in a cage with you!" Julien whined, crossing his arms across his chest.

A thought came to him or more so a reminder did. He remembered he still had the paper clip.

Kowalski started gagging to try to get the paper clip out. Any second now he will be able to free them!

Nothing was coming out and he even tried punching his gut like how they would with Rico but still no paper clip.

"We have a problem," Kowalski said soon after.

"Oh don't you even think about it!" Julien moved quickly to the farthest side of the cage away from Kowalski. "I'm not going to get that paper clip out for you. These paws are royalty!"

The sound of an engine running grabbed his attention, causing him to panic a bit. He couldn't even remember if he had swallowed the paper clip beforehand or if he had dropped it somewhere.

The van now was definitely moving, the feel of slight bumps on the road shaking them in the cage was proof of that.

"Heh...anytime penguin. Actually right now would be better!" Julien was gripping at the cage bars and rocking it back and forth.

"Enough Julien! We will get our chance when he opens those doors."

"Oh this is just great," Julien pouted, sitting back down with his arms crossed once again. "Us men try to show off our feminine sides and we get treated like dirt! He can't contain us forever!"

Kowalski shook his head, "He isn't containing us for that."

"Oh? So he doesn't mind our very gorgeous outfits?" Julien asked, posing as if he were getting his picture taken.

Julien continued posing until the van came to a screeching halt, causing Julien to get flung to the front of the cage face first.

Kowalski got the same treatment as he came into contact with the cage bars.

There were no windows so he couldn't see if they arrived their destination yet but he assumed they were. It was the silence that was getting to him. What was happening?

He almost got a heart attack when the back doors burst open. It wasn't Officer X that was standing in front of them.

"Skipper!" Julien was excited to see him but Kowalski had more of a mixture of fear within that excitement.

"Kowalski you better hope you thought of a really good excuse during your captivity," Skipper suggested, clearly not in a good mood to find them here.

* * *

Since someone sure wanted their notes here at the end of the story (coughs..jib... coughs again) I shall write some.  
Jib challenged me to include Officer X in this and I didnt even know how I was gonna do that so I just went with it. Anyway here is the end of chapter 2 and still more to come


End file.
